lasvegaswikiaorg-20200213-history
Bars
Casinos typically have at least two kinds of bars: The bars that are actually on the casino floor, and branded bars that are in the casino but away from the gambling, often alongside the shops and restaurants. The casino floor bars typically are given names (Baccarat Bar, e.g.), even if they are merely alcoves. These are really just house bars and they are mostly nondescript. Some large house bars might have entertainment (e.g., Island Lounge at Mandalay Bay). *The Bar at Times Square -- Features two dueling pianos. Located at New York-New York. *Baby Dolls Lounge - open to public. Located inside Eli Roth's Goretorium *Big Apple Bar -- Live music and signature drinks in souvenir glasses. Located at New York-New York. *Blondie's - Sports bar. Located at the Miracle Mile Shops, across from V Theater *Breeze Bar - Specialty drinks such as Blue Goose, Breeze-Sling and Perfect Ten, located on the casino floor at Treasure Island. *Caramel - Offers a new taste to the Las Vegas nightlife scene with music ranging from the Rollings Stones to the Beatles. At the Bellagio *Carnaval Court - Enjoy live music in an outdoor entertainment complex at Harrah's. *Casbar Theatre Lounge - A traditional-rich stage, which has featured Las Vegas legends in the past. Sahara. *Cathouse - Recalling a European Bordello, this bar is located at the Luxor. *Centrifuge - A 77-seat bar that features an innovative drink menu. Progressive music program and numerous freestyle and choreographed dance numbers. At the MGM Grand. *Coyote Ugly - This southern-style bar and dance saloon is based on the famous New York City establishment inspiring a movie of the same name. Wild, sassy female bartenders head up the fun-filled bar. Located at New York-New York. *Evening Call - slushie bar at multiple locations: Luxor, Bally's, Harmon Corner, Mandalay Bay *Fat Tuesday - Specialty bar found at multiple locations, Planet Hollywood Hotel & Casino , MGM Grand, Forum Shops at Caesars Palace, and Stratosphere. *Fontana - at Bellagio *Gilley's Dance Hall, Saloon and Barbeque - Texas-style barbeque in a country-western bar atmosphere, features live music, bikini mud wrestling and mechanican bull rides. Located at the New Frontier. *Ghostbar - Located on the 55th floor of The Palms, the open-air sky deck has a 360-degree view of the city below. *Goretorium - there is a downstairs bar at the box office level, and then a lounge upstairs. Located at the Harmon Corner *Halo Bar - located in the center of Miracle Mile Shops *House of Blues - Features karaoke and live music, including a Prince impersonator titled Purple Reign. Once the live music stops, late-night DJs spin a wide variety of music styles. At Mandalay Bay *Imperial Palace Karaoke Club - Choose from 15,000 songs. At the Imperial Palace. *Indigo - at Bally's *Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville - Three levels, five bars and daily live entertainment. At the Flamingo. *Latin Breeze - Live salsa music meant for dancing, at the Gold Coast. *Mist Bar - A hip nightspot with a lounge setting, offering TV sporting event viewing. Located at Treasure Island. *Mix - Located on the summit floor of THEhotel at Mandalay Bay, the lounge presents cocktails in a stylish environment with a view of the Strip. *The Piano Bar - Cozy atmosphere in a music hall setting. Piano competitions judged by the audience. Located at Harrah's. *Planet Hollywood - Features a "monster bar" with monster movie collectibles and exotic drinks. Located at the Forum Shops at Caesars Palace. *Quark's Bar and Restaurant - Themed bar where you can party 24th century style featuring exotic drinks. Located in The Star Trek Experience at the Las Vegas Hilton. *Red Square - A restaurant in the Mandalay Bay, known for its headless Lenin statue, Red Square also has an vast selection of vodkas and is the only place in town with a "vodka locker". *Romance at the Top of the World - Elegant Decor, bottle service, upscale drinks and beautiful views of Las Vegas from the Stratosphere's 107th floor. The bar features a glass top illuminated with fiber optics. *Roxy's - Live music at Sam's Town. *Showgirl Bar - official bar for Stripper 101 *Saxe Lounge - attached to Saxe Theater , open to public *SynCity - SynCity is open Wednesday through Sunday with a different theme and flair bartenders every night. Located at the Riviera. *Toby Keith's I Love this Bar and Grill - For country music lovers. Serving Southern cuisine. Features guitar pick-lined walls, a guitar-shaped bar and live music. Located at Harrah's, *V Bar - Offers a unique venue with sophistication. A location to relax with colleagues after a convention with exotic libations. Located at the Venetian. *Voodoo Lounge - An exotic spot featuring one of the best views of the Strip, located on the 51st floor of the Rio. Connected by an outdoor staircase to the 50th floor, outside the Voodoo Cafe, where an outside deck is located. A fashionable attire dress code is strictly enforced. --- see also Nightclubs